Chameleon
by GeminiGemelo
Summary: Zira spends some time with Scar during his last night alive. And why shouldn't she? She loves him. But did he ever really love her? Perhaps some questions are never truly answered...


_**A/N: **_

_Hey there everyone. I'm back. XD Well, anyways, I have decided that, every Sunday I am able, I will post a new "One-hour One-shot". They are really fun and I enjoy doing them (even though I should really be doing my Spanish homework right now. -.-). Actually, to be honest, this one was closer to two hours since I didn't really know where I wanted to go at first. lol I suppose you could consider this a prequel to Exile, only 10x shorter. XD Anyways, without further ado, here is One-hour One-shot #3- Chameleon._

* * *

"Scar? Where are you?"

I walk into the cave, letting my eyes adjust to the thick, inky darkness which is spread through the expanse, surrounding me and all my senses as I tread forwards slowly. The thin mask of daylight outside barely makes its way inside, the entrance only appearing as a circle of brightness from the center of the yawning cavern. There's a pause of silence as my words echo slightly, and no one breaks it for several moments.

"Scar?" I query again, finally catching sight of a dark lion huddled uncomfortably over a rock ledge in the corner, limbs sprawled out and yawning slightly. Without a word, he clambers to his feet, making his way towards me emotionlessly, eyes glinting in the darkness as they study me intently. On his face is the same expression as always; something slightly aloof, cavalier, all feelings wiped clean and hidden behind a tough and powerful façade. But it doesn't fool me. It never did. He blinks a few times, lethargically, with the air of someone who has just been aroused from a much-needed respite.

"Hmmm? Who is it? What do you want?" he queries irritably, rubbing his temple with a paw. His features are still droopy and tired, with thick bags hanging under his eyes from the stress and lack of sleep. Overall, he appears miserable and haggard; not as handsome as he used to be. His temper is shorter, as well; I know it must be because he has worn himself out for the sake of leading the pride, trying his best to bring them through the worst of a drought and a notoriously profound lack of food. The rest of the lionesses blame him for their troubles, often calling him lazy and slovenly, but through it all he remains standing strong.

"It's Zira," I mutter quietly, walking farther towards where I perceive him to be, accidently bumping into his lithe body as I navigate through the shadows. He backs up slightly at my touch, surprised, but his face quickly softens as he looks back at me curiously.

"Oh," he utters casually, looking around with a slight smirk on his countenance, trying to ensure that we are indeed alone. "Come here…" he orders softly, to which I am too happy to oblige. I make my way to his side, nuzzling his neck contentedly as he glances down at me silently. "You look beautiful," he states frankly, and somehow I can tell that what he says is sincere. I laugh halfheartedly, bashfully turning away.

"No. No, I don't. There are so many other lionesses out there that are prettier than I am. Better than I am. I'm not worthy enough to be your queen," I mumble quietly, shrinking away from his proud, powerful figure. And I know there is nothing he can say that will convince me otherwise. It's the truth. Why would someone like him choose someone like me?

"Who insinuated that, now?" he smiles at me in a soft, sympathetic way. A way that he only smiles around me. He puts a paw around my side, drawing me closer to him, giving me no choice but to remain standing there quietly and compliantly.

"No one. But it's the truth," I reply calmly, adamant that nothing could change my mind, no matter what he said, no matter what rationale he gave me… somewhere I crave his acceptance, his adoration, but in the end I know I will never deserve it.

"Nonsense. You are set apart from the others."

"How?" I ask desperately, gazing into his eyes, which no longer hold that distant, emotionless glaze on them. Something about him looks solemn, perhaps a little sad…

"Because you are mine," he answers simply, licking the top of my head affectionately, apparently sensing my continued hesitation. I sit down with a sigh, not quite sure what to think at the present moment. Finally, he takes a few steps away from me, sauntering towards the edge of the cave before turning and looking at me imploringly. The king flops down onto his side, stretching his limbs comfortably, exposing his vulnerable belly, obviously trusting me as he rolls over and motions me towards him invitingly.

"Lie with me, Zira," he purrs reassuringly in my direction. I obey, walking over to him silently before I curl up against the soft fur on his chest, watching as the last of the light is drowned out by the darkness of nightfall outside. He again puts his paw around me, claws sheathed for once as he holds me delicately next to him. I close my eyes, somewhat sleepy as the gentle, steady rhythm of his heartbeat lulls me to the fringes of consciousness…

But there is one question that keeps me awake; one question which I feel must be answered before I drift away...

"Do you love me?" I ask quietly in the darkness of the cave, eyes still closed as I lay there, cuddled up next to him. For several moments, there is no answer, and I fear that he has already fallen asleep. But then his breathing hitches slightly, and he stirs slightly to gaze at me questioningly.

"What?" he asks simply, confused by my question.

"I know you trust me. I know you need me. But do you _love _me?"

I love _him_. I will always love him. But, now that I think about it, we rarely have the opportunity to talk together like this, and whether or not he loves me is something that, to my knowledge, he has never acutely expressed.

"My, my, aren't you the curious one?" he drawls almost incoherently, eyes already squeezed shut as he lies next to me, barely conscious. "First you think you're inadequate, and now you're asking _that_."

Somehow, however, I don't find his answer very reassuring.

"Well, do you?"

Scar sighs rather brusquely as I press him, although I imagine that he must be tired. Perhaps my question really is ridiculous after all.

"I shall answer you in the morning. I feel exhausted," he mutters softly, returning to his previous demeanor as he presses me closer to his warm body, nuzzling the side of my neck before resting his head on the stone floor of the small, secluded cave. _Our_ small, secluded cave. I clutch his paw one last time, before slowly allowing everything to fade into darkness…

When I open my eyes again, the glare of the light from the cave entrance is almost nauseating. It appears to be noon already, although Scar is still sound asleep, his arm continuing to press against my chest as we lay side by side in the deep shadows nestled towards the cavern's otherwise deserted edge. For a moment, everything is silent and still as I wait for Scar to arouse himself, not caring to disturb his peaceful slumber in the meantime.

But then I remember something. There is a hunt today, and the other lionesses no doubt left at the crack of dawn. I'm already late. Very late. If I want to make it to the hunt at all, I will have to leave immediately. For a moment I consider shirking my responsibilities and skipping the day's hunt, not wanting to leave Scar behind, but I decide against it. I should be able to see him tonight. He will still be here for me, whether I succeed and bring back his bellyful of meat or not. And as for me… I will always be there for him as well.

I rise to my feet slowly, taking care not to wake the lion next to me, before I exit the cave, ready to start another day. I don't bother to nuzzle him or say goodbye; I'll be back soon enough anyways. As much as I don't want to hunt, those peaceful thoughts reassure me as I head out into the wilderness. I even vaguely remember the question that I had asked him last night, though now it seems much more ridiculous in my mind then it had. Tonight he will give me a definitive answer, though I am already quite sure he will admit that he does.

But then again, I suppose it is a mystery, considering the way things turned out. After all, I will never see him again.

* * *

_So, did Scar ever really love Zira? ;o Tell me what you think in a review. ;) Personally, I like to think that he did, though he doesn't really seem like the type who would really be devoted to someone, despite her obvious obsession with him. :/ But those are just my thoughts. Haha. XD Goodbye everyone. :p See you next week (hopefully). _

_-Twin out (:_


End file.
